1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to optical connectors and, in particular, to a high power expanded beam connector that can be used to couple optical fibers in high power applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers of optical connectors have been trying to design an optical connector that can be used in high power applications to couple optical fibers. Traditional butt-joint connectors are not considered suitable for high power applications because any particle contamination from the cleaning process or any glue from the packaging which is left at or near the joint could cause catastrophic failure. Accordingly, there is a need for a high power optical connector that addresses the aforementioned problem of the traditional butt-joint connector. This need and other needs are addressed by the high power expanded beam connector and methods of the present invention.
The present invention includes a high power expanded beam connector that can be used to couple optical fibers in high power applications. Basically, the high power expanded beam connector includes a first lensed optical fiber that is optically coupled to a second lensed optical fiber but physically separated from the second lensed optical fiber. The first lensed optical fiber is capable of expanding a light beam traveling therein and outputting a collimated light beam. The second lensed optical fiber is capable of receiving the collimated light beam and focusing the received light beam such that the light beam travels from the first lensed optical fiber to the second lensed optical fiber. In a similar manner, the high power expanded beam connector can transmit a light beam from the second lensed optical fiber to the first lensed optical fiber. The present invention also includes methods for making and using the high power expanded beam connector.